1. Field of the Invention
The present intervention relates to an article of bedding with an integral pillowcase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present conventional articles of bedding such as blankets, sheets, comforters, and other covers are formed of one or more layers of flexible fabric which may be spread out in a generally flat disposition to cover a wide, expansive area. Such covers may be folded for more compact storage. However, conventional covers lack any particular storage case that allows them to be conveniently transported or otherwise handled so that the cover does not readily unfold. Conventional pillows, such as toss pillows, are normally constructed with opposing, fabric panels that are fastened together around their edges after being filled with stuffing. The edges of the panels of conventional toss pillows are typically permanently secured throughout their entire perimeters and the soft, cushion material between them can serve no purpose other than stuffing for the pillow.
The present intervention is a unique article of bedding that is formed in such a way that it can be used as a cover and also converted to a toss pillow and which is also equipped with its own self-contained storage envelope. The article of bedding can be spread out in a sheet-like form so as to cover a rather large area. The bedding article may take the form of a comforter, blanket, sheet, beach towel, afghan, or bedspread. Actually, the invention is not limited to an article of bedding, since the same structural arrangement can be applied to items such as tablecloths, curtains, picnic blankets, play pen pads, and to other fabric or flexible plastic articles as well.
In any application of use, the invention involves a cover that may be spread out over a relatively large area, but which may be folded into a relatively small volume. The invention also includes a pair of flexible fabric panels that are disposed in a face-to-face arrangement and secured about their edges, at least in part, by releaseable fasteners. For identification purposes one of these panels may be considered to be a front panel and the other a rear panel. The front panel is located at the central region of the cover, and indeed, may even be formed by a central portion of the structure of the cover from which peripheral portions of the cover extend in all directions. The rear panel is coterminous with the front panel and is reversible.
The rear panel is preferably permanently attached to the front panel over a portion of the enclosing perimeter at which the panels meet. The releaseable fasteners extend along the remaining portion of the enclosing perimeter formed by the peripheral edges of the panels. When the releaseable fastener""s are disengaged from each other, the peripheral regions of the cover may be folded up toward the central region and compacted so that the entire cover may be enveloped between the pair of panels. The releaseable fasteners are reengaged, thereby encapsulating the cover within the enclosed space defined between the two panels.
An article of bedding formed according to the present invention functions as a self-contained blanket or other cover and also as a toss pillow. When the cover is encapsulated within the enclosure between the two panels forming the opposing sides of the pillowcase, the article may be handled extensively and serve as a pillow, cushion, or other soft support. The article may also be conveniently transported and moved from place to place in this compacted condition without danger that the blanket might unfold. On the other hand, when the releaseable fasteners are disengaged, the cover may be withdrawn completely from within the pillowcase enclosure and its peripheral portions may be spread from the central region to cover a desired area, such as an area on a bed or upon the floor.
In one broad aspect the present invention may be considered to be a combination comprising: a pillowcase formed with front and rear panels each having an obverse and a reverse surface and said panels both have outer edges that meet to define an encompassing perimeter. The combination also includes mutually engageable, releaseable fasteners that releaseably engage the panels together along at least a portion of the encompassing perimeter. The combination further includes an expansive cover having top and bottom surfaces and delineating a central region at the front panel of the pillowcase. Peripheral portions of the cover project outwardly from a demarcation boundary beyond the central region at which the front panel of the pillowcase is located. With this construction the expansive cover is foldable for insertion in between the reverse surfaces of the pillowcase panels for encapsulation therebetween. On the other hand, the cover is also unfoldable so that the pillowcase surmounts the cover with the peripheral portions of the cover spread beyond and surrounding the pillowcase.
Preferably, the front and rear pillowcase panels both have a substantially congruent circular shape and are permanently secured together about a permanently attached portion of the encompassing perimeter. The permanently attached portion is preferably a semicircular, arcuate portion of the encompassing perimeter. Also, the front and rear panels are preferably both permanently secured to each other and to the cover along the permanently attached portion of the encompassing perimeter at a portion of the demarcation boundary delineating the central region and the peripheral portions of the cover. The permanent attachment of the panels of the cover coincides with the attachment of the panels together along the attached portion of the encompassing perimeter defined by the panels. The permanently attached portion of the encompassing perimeter preferably extends along one-half of the total length of the encompassing perimeter.
In the preferred arrangement the rear panel is reversible and is positionable relative to the front panel so that the reverse surfaces of the pillowcase panels face each other. When the panels are in this orientation, the peripheral portions of the cover can be folded in toward the reverse surface of the front panel so that the releaseable fasteners can be engaged to encapsulate the entire cover within the enclosed space defined between the front and rear panels. Alternatively, the rear panel orientation may be reversed relative to the front panel so that the obverse surfaces of the panels face each other. In this orientation the peripheral portions of the cover extend laterally outwardly from the central region of the cover and the rear panel is located atop the front panel at the central region of the cover. In a preferred arrangement, the releaseable fasteners are engageable with each other both when the reverse surfaces of the panels face each other and when the obverse surfaces of the panels face each other. This allows the pillowcase panels to be completely secured together throughout their edges irrespective of whether the obverse or reverse surfaces of the panels are in mutually facing relationship.
When the rear panel is arranged so as to be reversible in orientation relative to the front panel it is advantageous for the obverse surfaces of both the front and rear panels to be provided with mutually complementary surface ornamentation. In this way, when the article is utilized as a toss pillow, the exposed surfaces, namely the obverse surfaces, are decorated in an appropriate harmonious manner and in an aesthetically pleasing way so that the toss pillow has an attractive appearance. In addition, it is advantageous also for the reverse surface of the rear panel to be provided with surface ornamentation. In such an arrangement, when orientation of the rear panel is reversed, the rear panel forms an attractive design or ornamentation at the center of the cover when the cover is withdrawn from between the panels with its peripheral portions extended laterally therefrom.
In another aspect the invention may be considered to be a self-storing article of bedding comprising: an expansive cover within which a central region is defined surrounded on all sides by peripheral portions and having top and bottom surfaces. The article also includes a pillowcase formed of opposing front and rear panels, each having an obverse surface and a reverse surface. The front and rear panels have edges that meet to form an enclosing perimeter. At least a portion of the enclosing perimeter is bounded by mutually engageable, releaseable fasteners on both the front and rear panels. The front panel is located at the central region of the cover. With this construction the peripheral portions of the cover are foldable toward the central region thereof and the releaseable fasteners are engageable so that the obverse surfaces of the front and rear panels of the pillowcase are both exposed with the cover encapsulated between the reverse surfaces of the front and rear panels. The cover thereupon serves as stuffing for the toss pillow within the pillowcase. The cover is alternatively withdrawable from the pillowcase to completely surround and extend beyond the enclosing perimeter of the pillowcase panels.